Rachel's Mistake
by nikiki500
Summary: Rachel and Santana became great friends after sections in sophomore year. One night, at a party in junior year, Rachel kissed Santana, but then ran. How will she explain this seemingly gay panic? Pezberry, season 2, sometime after the xmas tree lot. One-shot.


Rachel's Mistake

Santana walked into her house, spent from her day at school. All week she had been trying to talk to Rachel. The girl had kissed her at Puck's last party, and left Santana confused. Before she could even blink, Rachel was gone, and looking for her proved that she had left the party as well. At school, every time she tried to talk to the girl, she would disappear, or moving her seat in the classes they shared. She even ignored the Latina's calls, either sending it to voicemail, or just flat out letting it ring.

Santana was sad at how she was acting. They had become friends in sophomore year after Rachel believed she didn't let the set list to Coach Sylvester. They had even become closer when Brittany started dating Artie, leaving Santana by herself a lot. Rachel even helped her when she had a gay panic about her feeling for Brittany, telling her that it was okay, and that no one would judge her. She still hadn't told anyone, but knowing that Rachel and her fathers' would still be there for her eased her mind.

Walking up to her room, she failed to notice the penny loafers by the door, nor the pink jacket. But she did notice the small brunette sitting on her bed. She had her head down, and was fidgeting with her skirt, or picking at her arm. She stood in the doorway watching her before cleared her throat, startling Rachel.

The singer jumped up from the bed, her eyes flickering to Santana's face. She could see worry flashing through them, but there was also love, hopefulness, and determination. She made to step towards Santana, but thought better of it, and settled for messing with her skirt.

After an awkward 5 minutes of silence, Rachel finally spoke. "Hi." Santana could hear the tremor in her voice, something not common for the diva unless she was singing or about to cry.

"Hey," she whispered back. Walking into the room, she closed the door behind her. She went and stood in front of Rachel, staring at her, looking into the scared brown eyes. Suddenly, she was almost slammed to the ground, as Rachel forcefully hugged Santana.

The tiny girl was sobbing and shaking so hard, that Santana thought she was going to make herself sick. She guided them to the bed, and practically sat Rachel in her lap. For the next 10 minutes or so, she tried to calm the song bird, shushing her murmured apologies into her Cheerios uniform. Finally, Rachel slowed her crying, so she got up to get some tissues from her in suite bathroom.

Sitting back down, Rachel started talking. She explained every single thing from the past week. She was scared by her own feelings, and she didn't know if they were real, because she had never felt this with Finn or Jesse. How she finally talked to her dads, and how they helped her sort through all the chaos in her mind and the emotions.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you. I just couldn't face you without being able to tell you something other than 'I don't know'."

Although Rachel couldn't see, Santana had watched her the whole time. As she listened and watched, she fell more and more in love with the smaller girl. When Rachel did look up, all she saw was a small smile and loving eyes looking back at her. It confused her for a moment, because she was expecting the Latina to be mad or upset.

Before she could speak, a pair of smooth lips covered hers. Shocked, they moved against hers, making her gasp at how good it felt. Santana was pushing all the love and care into this kiss, and it shook Rachel to her core. Grabbing her arm, she kissed back, feeling the love and forgiveness she so desperately wanted.

Softly kissing over to her ear, Santana whispered "Be my girlfriend?" Feeling the nod yes, she smiled, knowing that from now on, they would be alright.

They spent the rest of the night talking, and making sure everything was okay between them. Eventually Rachel called her dads, asking to sleep over, because they were still talking and reassuring one another. When they went to bed, they both knew they would face the opposition at school the next day, but neither girl cared. Because they knew they would have each other.


End file.
